With Love, Sammy
by Optimistic4ever
Summary: Years after Marissa leaves Santa Martina to live in New York City, Sammy starts writing her letters.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Marissa said, hugging me tight. "You need to email me every day and tell me about everything that happens in school, okay? No excuses!" She pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, "I want a very descriptive essay about everything that goes on with you and Casey after every single date that you have!"

"Marissa!" I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Casey and I aren't even together! We're just friends!"

"C'mon Sammy! Admit it. You like him and he likes you. There's nothing wrong with that. And you guys have already been on a date!"

"That was NOT a date, Marissa. We're just friends."

"You guys went to the mall. Alone. And he bought you a smoothie. And then you made out."

"We didn't make out. It was a friendly kiss. And you were there Marissa, so we were definitely not alone!"

"Whatever you say Sammy," Marissa sighed. "But still, tell me everything ok?"

I nodded. "Of course." Marissa turned and said a quick good-bye to Dot, Holly, Cricket, Billy, and Casey. She stopped in front of Danny, who had Heather with him.

"Hey Missy!" Danny grinned, his arm snaked around Heather's waist. "I'll miss you babe! How about a kiss before you leave?" He leaned forward. Marissa stared at him like he was a cockroach.

"Screw you, bitch!" were her final words to him. She turned on her heels and followed her parents onto her train.

I waved to Marissa and she waved back from her compartment on the train. We kept waving for five minutes, until the train started moving. It was only when she was completely out of sight and my arm was sore from waving that I realized I didn't know when I'd ever see Marissa again._ If_ I ever saw her, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a bird! No it's a plane! No, it's a new chapter! OMG! Shriek! Okay, that was lame. Yes, I really am updating. It's hard, because the only chapter I have planned is the last one... Enjoy!**

_Dear Marissa,_

_I miss you so much! How's life going? We haven't seen each other in forever! It's been two years since the last time I saw you, at your wedding, if I remember correctly. I still can't believe you married him. It's strange how much things change, huh? Anyways, onto my next topic. I'm getting married soon, in a month actually. You'll come won't you? I really want you there. I'll send you the details later. _

_With Love,_

_Samantha Keyes_

I leaned back in my swivel chair and sighed. Loneliness was something I was constantly feeling since Marissa moved away back in 9th grade. I was kind of surprised that her parents chose to live in New York, and not Las Vegas. Hopefully, this feeling would be gone when I got married. Somehow though, I doubted that. Nothing could ever replace Marissa.

The doorbell rang and I hurried downstairs. Sun shone through the light blue curtains of the living room. I peeked through the hole in the door, hesitated, and then opened it. Cricket stood in the doorway, holding a box of pizza, a large bottle of coke, and bars of Hershey's chocolate.

"Can I come in?" she asked, peeking into the house.

"Of course!" I answered, laughing. She stepped into the house, dropping the coke bottle. I swooped down, caught it, and followed her into the kitchen.

"I didn't feel like cooking, so I just brought pizza today," Cricket explained. I nodded. I was a terrible cook, so every Sunday, Cricket came over with some new dish she had tried out. Cricket loved cooking, and she was a natural. For this very reason, Cricket had been cooking for me since college. She was a fun roommate.

I set two plates on the table and opened the box.

"Vegetable? Cricket, I am honestly surprised!" I laughed, taking a slice. "What was going through your mind?"

Cricket blushed. "I like vegetables!" she exclaimed defensively. "But if you want something different, I'll go down to Pizza Hut…"

"Don't worry Cricket, I love vegetable," I reassured her. Cricket sighed in relief. We were quiet for a long time before Cricket decided to speak.

"You miss Marissa, don't you?" she asked.

"More than anything," I answered. "In fact, I have to deliver a letter to her."

"I'll send it!" Cricket offered. "I'm going to the post office anyways, to mail something to Gary. You should spend time with your man."

I nodded. "Sure. I'll go get the letter." I ran upstairs, put the letter into an envelope, and stuck a stamp on the top. Not because I needed one, since Marissa lived in New York, but because it just so happened that Marissa had a stamp collection, and I had a bunch of rare stamps that I had absolutely no use or love for whatsoever. Downstairs, I handed Cricket, who was pulling on her coat, the letter.

"I'm going to miss coming over," she said, accepting it.

"What? You're going to stop once I get married?" I asked, surprised.

"You'll have your husband cooking for you. You won't need me anymore," Cricket answered sadly.

"That's where you are wrong, chiquita! We're continuing this until you are married too! You understand?" I told her.

Cricket giggled. "Aye, aye captain!" She waved to me, then got into her awesome turquoise and platinum punchbuggy that looked like a Loch Ness Monster (gift from Billy, of course), and drove away.

~Some Days Later~

I sat down at my table and slapped down a pile of mail.

"Taxes, taxes, more taxes. Oh, here it is!" I said, opening up my letter from Marissa.

_Dear Sammy,_

_Miss you too, chiquita! I'm fine. The other day, at work, this guy at the counter tried to hit on me. God, did he not realize I was married? I was hella pissed at him, but no worries. He only lost his man-parts, and that's all. No harm done. Anywho, it's been forever! Yes, my wedding was two years ago. It's funny. The day I left for New York… I just thought I got over him. I'd liked him for a long time, but you know, I thought it was over. And now we're married. Shows just how much things change. I will definitely attend you're wedding. I mean, I've been trying to get you to admit that you've liked him forever! And now you're getting married to him! How could I miss it? That's all for now!_

_Forever and Always,_

_Marissa McKenzie_

I leaned back in my chair until I almost toppled over. Damn! Note to self: never lean back when sitting on dining room chairs. I scanned through the letter again, then just sat there running a pink manicured fingernail (that's right, pink and manicured. Blame Dot!), along the side of the letter. The kitchen clock read 6:25, but I seriously did not want to go to work. I picked up the phone and called the office.

"Hey! It's Samantha," I said when someone, most probably Fiona, picked up. "I don't feel too good. Can you tell my Angie that she's on her own today? The lesson plans are on the cabinet shelf."

"Um, who is Angie again?" Fiona asked.

"My new student-teacher," I answered.

"Oh, right! Angie!" she said. "Sure thing, Samantha! You take rest. Get better soon!"

I hung up and fist-pumped. Now I could look forward to a day of bowling or shopping, whichever one Holly was up for…


End file.
